From Friends To Fluff
by fiery-eyed-elf
Summary: Just a little fluffy thing I did, to help with my writers block. SBOC, JL. Mary-Sue, so please don't read if you don't like that. Rated mostly for language. Enjoy!
1. Pure Cuteness and Hot Guys

**A Little Note;**

**Right, well this is NOT the sequel to Take Me Away, it is a nice short fluffy little thing I wrote to help with my writers block. While we're on the subject of the sequel, I _have_ writers block on that still so…do you guys want me to post what I have and you can help me out, or get over it on my own and post it all when it's finished? The getting-over-it-on-my-own may take a while though!**

**And just for the record, I am on a WEEK-LONG HALF TERM so I will post this quite fast and it will all be over in a week sigh. I also have some ideas for some songfics, so if you want to see them posted just say so.**

**I hate starting things. So I'm gonna dive straight into this one. **

**Also, you should know; this is a meaningless piece of fluff. It professes to be nothing more. It makes no attempt at being anything other than totally unrealistic and happy. Think blue sky, sunshine and rainbows without the rain. ****JJJ.**

**Oh yeah, and it's shamelessly Mary Sue. But I meant it to be, which makes it ok, right?**

"Hey, Sirius!"

Sirius Black; school heart-throb (AN; is that supposed to be hyphenated?) and prankster, looked up from his Potions essay impatiently. "What is it this time, James?"

His best friend, who had finished his work and - for want of anything better to do - was scanning the library where they were sitting for potential dates to that month's senior ball, pointed to the girl in question. "Check out the redhead." Sirius followed his finger wearily. "Have you seen her before?" James inquired.

"Couple of times, she hangs around with Kat Moore," Sirius reeled off expertly, meaning the girl seated just across from James' target. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with them; they knew her from there, although she had also dated Sirius briefly three years ago.

This was hardly surprising - he'd reached five foot eleven at the end of third year, and had kept growing until the giddy heights of six two. His hair was black, longer than most, and flopped over his eyes occasionally – though always with the casual elegance that assured you he'd done it on purpose. His eyes were grey-blue, piercing, and somewhat unsettling until you got used to them. He was blessed with unfailing charm and not-quite-so-unfailing wit, which only better secured his place in the hearts of over half of Hogwarts' female population.

James on the other hand was an inch shorter than Sirius at six one; also black-haired but in a very different way; it was always windswept and stuck up persistently at the back. James, however, preferred it like that and had spent years perfecting the art of pushing it out of his hazel eyes…and catching the attention of the nearest girl while he was at it. Charismatic and intelligent, he was the mastermind behind the pranks he, Sirius and their two friends Remus and Peter were famous for playing.

All of the Marauders, as the four called themselves, were popular, athletic and the darlings of their year – and Sirius and James were the pick of the bunch.

"Got a name for the redhead?" James asked languidly.

"Uh…Li-something…Li…Lindsay…no, Lizzie…no…ah, got it, Lily. Lily Evans."

"Hm. Anything else?"

"Got your eye on her, then?"

James nodded.

"I'd watch out," Sirius warned him. "She's Kat's best friend…you don't want to be hurting her."

James laughed. "I just need a date for the ball Padfoot."

"She might get attached, you know?"

"Padfoot. It's one date. Ok, so I might ask her to Hogsmeade or something first, but I mean…"

"I know what you mean, but _you_ know these shy types. She's pretty naïve, from what Kat told me in Quidditch practice. She might take it too seriously."

James snorted. "I'll just date her then cut it off. It'll be fine." He softened. "Besides, she's cute."

Now it was Sirius' turn to snort. "You're a sucker for a pretty face Prongsie," he chuckled.

James looked up at Sirius through his hair, which had fallen all over his face as usual; grinning, refusing to deny it. Sirius went back to his books, shaking his head in mock despair.

"Go on, I dare you!"

"No!"

Lily squirmed in her seat, eyeing James Potter longingly across the library floor.

"Just go over and say hi," Katrina, her best friend, instructed firmly. "It's not like you're asking him out or anything."

"But I don't even know him," Lily agonised. Katrina looked despairingly at Lily, who had always been the shy one when it came to boys. It had been that way ever since third year, when Katrina had first noticed the existence of the male species. Lily, quieter and more reserved, had stayed in her room - finishing her extra credit charms assignments or writing to her grandparents, whom she lived with in the school holidays – while Katrina worked her way through half of Hogwarts.

They were an unlikely pair, but they had bonded in first year - as the only two students ever to miss the Hogwarts Express - and been best friends ever since. They were both slim and green-eyed, although the likeness ended there; Lily was petite at 5'4", red-haired and striking rather than traditionally beautiful, whereas Katrina was a more respectable 5'8", dark-haired, with a year-round tan, full lips and quite possibly the longest eyelashes in the known universe.

She played Quidditch regularly, changed boyfriends once a week and wore clothes that were the envy of all the girls in her house.

Lily went to charms club. She had only ever dated once (and that had been outside school), and would have worn the same shirt three weeks in a row if Katrina hadn't kicked up a fuss…but still they stuck together, to the exclusion of the rest of their year.

Katrina sighed and tried once more to explain. "Lils, listen. Trust me. The guy has been eyeing you up for the last half-hour, ok? I'm gonna go back to the common room and leave you on your own unless you get your arse in gear and _say hi to him_!" She accompanied her words with a dig in Lily's ribs that had her tumbling half out of her chair - straight into a certain messy-haired Quidditch Captain who was standing conveniently beside her.

"Woah!" He deposited her neatly back on the chair and flashed her his famous dazzling smile. "You ok there?" Lily nodded silently, gawping. Katrina kicked her hard under the table.

"What can we do for you?" she asked James, noting the flirtatious glint in his eye with interest.

"Uh, my friends and I noticed you're looking up Levitating Charms? We have some good books, if you want to come take a look."

Katrina accepted with a smile. "Anything for my favourite Quidditch captain," she winked.

"Likewise for my favourite keeper," James returned solemnly, leading the way to the table where the rest of the Marauders were sat. Sirius greeted them with a courteous nod. "Ladies," he acknowledged.

Katrina dimpled prettily – since she knew Sirius and James from Quidditch, she was used to their ways. Lily, on the other hand, looked confused and out of her depth.

Remus, the third Marauder, smiled at her as she sat down before returning to his work, scratching his chin absently with his quill. Although neither Lily nor Katrina noticed that the final member of the group was missing, he was in fact at and extra Transfiguration lesson in order that the author might be spared writing about him for another few pages.

Lily buried herself in the nearest book, a habit of hers when confronted with new people, leaving Katrina to do the talking.

Soon Katrina, Sirius and Remus were deep in an involved discussion of the England v Poland match; the latest in the World Cup.

James tore himself reluctantly from the heated debate and turned his attention to Lily. "Looking for anything specific?" he inquired coolly, leaning over to read the title of her book. "_Advanced Charm Work for the Skilled Wizard_…good book, but I thought it was a little vague on the wand movements for some of the complex charms." Lily looked up in surprise.

"You've read it?"

James, smiling, flipped the cover open so she could read the flyleaf;

James Potter

Sixth Year

Gryffindor

"It's mine," he clarified. Lily, shocked, snapped it shut and pushed it hurriedly towards him.

"Sorry," she muttered embarrassedly, reaching for _Ye Manye ande Varyed Uses of Murtlap _instead. James took it gently from her and set it on the table. "Can we talk first?"

Lily blinked. "Sure."

"Oh, and you can borrow _Advanced Charm Work_ if you like," James added.

(A/N; God…just re-reading this…I made him kinda slimy didn't I! Oops. Oh well. He'll improve.)

"Thanks," said Lily dazedly, thinking ::Why are you talking to me?::

"So," he continued bluntly, "You're the only Gryffindor in my charms class with a higher Grade point average than me, you're best friends with Katrina Moore; possibly the most desirable girl in the year-"

"Aww Jamie," cooed Katrina, who had been earwigging frantically along with Sirius and Remus. "I didn't know you cared."

"Don't get a big head now, Moore," Sirius cautioned, grinning.

"-and yet I swear, I've only ever seen you about twice before," James carried on, shooting Sirius a warning look. "You intrigue me," he admitted, watching her blush pink. ::Cute::

Lily struggled for an answer. She wondered what you were supposed to say in situations like this. ::Kat would know:: she thought wistfully, shooting her friend a hopeful glance. Katrina stared deliberately in another direction.

"Well…I stay upstairs a lot," Lily hazarded, thinking she might as well explain her absence from school life in general while she was at it. "Working and stuff…"

Katrina let out an exasperated sound. "I can't hold it in," she said impatiently, much to Sirius' amusement. "Lily, for God's sake, James is not going to eat you!" she informed her, fixing James with a 'you-just-better-not' stare.

James raised an eyebrow, smiling at Lily. "So…amI trustworthy?" he asked, after a heartbeat's silence.

Lily hesitated, then smiled back with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "All depends really."

"On what?"

"You."

"Ahh…don't I match up to your exacting standards?"

Lily looked at him appraisingly. "You'll do for the moment," she told him cheerfully, smiling to show she was joking.

"I knew she could do it," Katrina muttered to Sirius, watching proudly while Lily gave as good as she got.

"Hmm…she's a late starter," Sirius laughed quietly. "Unlike some people I know," he added, referring to the brief period in third year when they had dated. It had turned into a 'who can dump who first' competition, and they had given up after two weeks of it. Katrina knew Sirius had the hots for her at the moment; she was beginning to think she felt the same way. ::But god, all the baggage that goes with being Sirius Black's girlfriend…I couldn't put up with that again.::

"How've you been then?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair and breaking the silence that stretched between them.

"When you, Alex and James aren't knocking bludgers at me or making me show for practices at 6am, I'm good."

Alex was Sirius' fellow beater.

"How's whatsisname?"

"Sorry?"

Sirius waved his hands expressively. "Y'know…thingie...shit, who was it this week? I can never keep track…"

Katrina, realising he was talking about boyfriends, replied helpfully, "It was Sam Drayman, and we split up last night."

"Single then?"

"Not for long I hope, but yeah."

Sirius decided to be blunt. "Want to meet up tonight?"

Katrina raised her eyebrows, cool as ever. "Firstly, you know I hate relationships; secondly, you know I never date Gryffindor team members; thirdly, it may surprise you to know that I value your friendship, on and off. And I'll only break your heart," she added candidly, "so I'm afraid that's a no…"

"I don't want a relationship," Sirius said quickly, ignoring the rest of her self-possessed assertions. "Just one night…go on, Kat…I want to add you to my list."

Katrina let out a peal of delighted laughter at his audacity and relented, letting her carefully presented argument slip aside; she was quite interested in knowing what it was like to shag the famous Sirius Black, and since he was offering so wholeheartedly...

"I get to add you to _my_ list as well," she insisted. Sirius nodded, giving way to a grin of triumph. "No strings attached," Katrina stressed carefully, trying to stop her anticipation showing.

"None at all, I swear. Just a quickie between friends."

"Meet you in the astronomy tower at eleven, then." Katrina smiled and stood up to leave, flicking her hair back over her shoulder in a way guaranteed to catch Sirius' attention. "I'll see you there," he replied hoarsely.

"See you Lils," Katrina called, winking at Sirius and walking out.

Lily waved absently, realised she was alone with James, and paled. James stood up and took her arm. "Come on, I'll see you back to Gryffindor."

Lily let him lead her off, hardly able to believe her luck, and Sirius sat back in his chair to bask in the rays of victory.

**Well? What d'you think? Nice and fluffy and cliché, you know you love it. Well, even if you don't, review. I need that nice fluffy feeling inside.**


	2. Sirius and Kat, The Meeting

Sorry this one's a bit short, it's just how it worked out. However it has BEEG developments.

Also I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't kept up with my time-honoured one-chapter-a-day tradition. First our computer broke down (my dad saved too many photos from his digital camera!) and then I went on holiday kind of randomly for a couple of days but here for your perusal are not one, not two, not even three but four yes FOUR chapters to make up for it. 'k? Thanks to elvencherry and katesparrow for the reviews, as per usual they made me feel all fluffy inside J . Everyone else, if you're reading then review also. puppy dog eyes

Ok lol here we go.

(Disclaimer; I own nothing but my genius.)

::I'm on my own with James Potter, oh my god, oh my god…::

Lily was panicking. ::What do I say?:: she wondered frantically, wishing Katrina was there.

James looked down at her from the lofty heights of 6'1", amused. "I already promised I wouldn't eat you...what more do you want?" he chuckled. Lily jumped and stared at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Relax!" James begged. "Please! Merlin, you're making _me_ jumpy."

Lily blushed. "Sorry. I…" She stopped, shaking her head.

"Go on, what?"

"No, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it bloody matters, you were going to talk for the first time in about half an hour!" James exclaimed, smiling to show he was joking. The corner of Lily's mouth twitched. James started convincingly. "Was that -? Merlin, I think it was! Did you just…did you just _smile_?"

Lily bit her lip to stop the giggles. "No," she deadpanned. James looked closer.

"You sure?" He put his head on one side and squinted thoughtfully at her. "I could have sworn…"

He reached out a hand and pulled the corners of her mouth upwards, looking at her musingly. "That's it…just there." Lily swiped his hand away, laughing.

James smirked. "Gotcha!"

She pulled her face straight, raising a belligerent eyebrow. "Did not."

James ignored the challenge and held out his arm; Lily took it silently. They carried on walking.

When they reached the door to the second floor, James leaned past Lily to get the handle. His breath brushed her ear. She shivered.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me Saturday," he said softly by her cheek.

A tiny frown creased Lily's forehead. "I'll think about it," she replied cautiously.

That was all James could get out of her from then on, however hard he tried; and when they reached the portrait-hole, Lily ran into the common room and up the stairs without a backwards glance.

James, jilted, frowned crossly and went to find Sirius.

Katrina peeked around the door of the astronomy tower to find Sirius already there, staring out of the window, and a big, soft blanket and cushions covering half the floor. "Nice touch," she commented, leaning on her elbows beside him. Sirius jumped and turned towards her.

He caught his breath, staring openly. Katrina dimpled, pleased at the reaction her efforts had provoked.

She had taken special care with her outfit tonight; her short skirt drew attention to long, slim legs and the scoop-necked top that accompanied it was tight fitting, its pinkness standing out against her tan.

It gave Sirius a nice view when she bent over as well, which he was busy taking advantage of when Katrina looked up at him through thick lashes and drew in a long, slow breath. Sirius took his cue, sliding his arms around her waist and down her back before lifting her up and seating her on the windowsill facing him. Katrina wrapped her legs around his waist and let him kiss her, occupying herself with his shirt buttons. ::I'm going to shag Sirius Black:: she thought happily, as the shirt slid off and onto the floor.

Exactly the same sentiments were passing through Sirius' mind at that moment, although they grew somewhat distorted when her fingers brushed the sensitive spot at the base of his neck…

(A/N; I'll leave the rest to your fertile imaginations grin)

"We should do this again," Sirius commented, as they descended the winding stairs from the astronomy tower.

"I'd like that," Katrina replied truthfully. Then, after a pause, "But what would that make us? I don't-"

"I know you don't. Want commitment, I mean. Neither do I," Sirius reassured her. "And paranoia doesn't suit you, Moore," he added, laughing. Katrina made a face at him. "We can just be…friends with benefits," he improvised.

Katrina chuckled. "Fuck-buddies," she clarified. "Hmm…ok."

"I can date other girls, then."

"As long as it's ditto guys for me."

"Good, 'cos I've got a date for this month's ball."

"Ooh, who?" Katrina was interested; few girls had the nerve to go out with Sirius any more, mainly because his reputation preceded him…

"Some Ravenclaw, newbie. Year below."

"The year below! And you chose her over me?" Katrina exclaimed in mock horror, one hand pressed to her forehead.

Sirius feigned concern. "Ah Kat, I'm sorry. You can have the last dance," he offered generously.

Katrina eyed him, unimpressed.

"The last two, then."

Head on one side, she pretended to consider it.

"Three?" he hazarded.

"Alright," she consented charitably. Sirius grabbed her hand and covered it with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll be your slave forever!"

"Can the sarcasm."

"Sorry."

Katrina nodded her head in queenly forgiveness, then they reached the common room and went their separate ways.

Sirius shoved the dorm door open so it crashed against the wall and swaggered in, radiating arrogance.

"Someone got laid," Remus observed archly from under a mound of bedclothes.

This was such a common remark that Sirius didn't bother to acknowledge it.

"How'd it go with the redhead?" he inquired of James, stripping down to boxers and climbing into bed. (A/N; has fainted)

"Badly," James admitted. "She turned me down for Hogsmeade on Saturday…well, she said she'd think about it but you know what that means…"

"Told you you'd have to work at it."

James grunted sleepily. "Yeah, well…I'll hang around with her for a few days, ask her again. I didn't want to push it, what with her being so shy."

"Hm."

Sirius was already half-asleep.

"Were you with Katrina?" asked Remus, emerging suddenly from his puzzled silence. He was greeted with a loud snore; Sirius was either pointedly refusing to answer, or he had fallen asleep in ten seconds flat…

With this cheery thought, Remus joined the other Marauders in dreamland.


	3. Potions

****

Here's the next then, not that it's any big occasion since you probably just read the one before…

(Disclaimer; I own nothing but my genius J )

The next morning Katrina was surprised to find three out of four Marauders waiting cheerfully in the common room to escort herself and Lily to breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine!" James slung an arm casually around Lily's shoulders. She wriggled uncomfortably, then settled down and put her own arm shyly round his waist. They set off towards the Great Hall, Remus and Sirius following behind with Katrina between them.

"Pete's still in bed," Sirius informed them, thus explaining the absence of their usual tagalong. "Says he feels sick."

James snorted. "He's felt sick every Tuesday morning since second year. It's because we have Potions first lesson."

They seated themselves in a row at the Gryffindor table. All the Marauders piled their plates high with food; Lily began buttering toast, and Katrina, who hated breakfast and didn't wake up properly until midday, sipped her coffee and stared into space.

Sirius waved a hand hopefully in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Katrina grimaced at him and he jumped back in mock horror. "Merlin! It's horrible!"

"Oh, stop it," she growled, half-laughing.

"So how are you finding _Advanced Charm Work_?" James asked Lily, landing on the only topic he could think of that interested her.

"I haven't started it yet, I was going to tonight."

"I'm mortally offended," James informed her solemnly. Lily laughed, and his stomach did a flip.

::Aah crap, don't say I really _like_ her…:: He hated getting attached; it only meant more tears at the end. ::Maybe it'd be better not to do this…::

Lily tugged at his sleeve. "Are you coming? Lessons in five." James stared at her. The whole of his arm where she had touched it was tingling lightly.

"Sure." He stood up and laced his fingers with hers, fighting the urge to pull her closer.

::Hm…'just friends' obviously isn't going to work out. Guess I'll have to think something else up.::

It was during potions that it happened.

Sirius and Katrina had been busily passing notes from their respective seats next to James and Lily, who were shooting lovelorn glances across the room whenever one thought the other wasn't watching.

Merlin, Prongsie has it bad for the redhead. S

Don't call her that. K

Well she is. A Carrothead I mean. S

That's beside the point Black. D'you think he's just going to use her? K

Frankly? Yes. S

If he hurts her I'll murder him. You might want to tell him that… K

I'll pass it on. S

When are we meeting up again? K

Can we make it soon? S

Eager today, aren't we? Not getting any from your little Ravenclaw? K

Stop reading my mind.

Sorry.

Day after tomorrow do you? S

(A/N; I could pick up on the 'do you' thing but I won't. I'm a good girl radiates innocence)

Can't wait. K

Me either. Of course, we could just sneak out now… S

Sirius Black you horny bastard. I'm ashamed of you. Have a little restraint. Wait till the end of class. J K

See you then…S

Exactly what Sirius was planning on Katrina never found out (A/N; I think she kinda guessed…) because just as she was unfolding the latest note, an enormous firecracker landed in her and Lily's cauldron and exploded with a deafening crash.

Immediately both girls began to sway. Their vision blurred, and one after the other they collapsed onto the floor, surrounded by pieces of firecracker and potion.

The last thing Katrina saw before she blacked out was Sirius gawping at her.

::Idiot:: she thought fondly, and fainted.

Spatters of Transparency Solution rained down on the two unconscious girls, dripping off the ceiling where it had been splashed liberally by the explosion.

James was puzzled; why had they been knocked out? It had only been a firework…

He knelt gingerly beside Lily and inspected the floor around her. As well as little puddles of Transparency Solution, she was surrounded by a thin layer of blue liquid.

"What's this sir?" he asked Professor Alderly, scooping some up with his finger and showing it to him.

"Looks like a knockout drop," the professor answered, puzzled. He held some up to his nose and sniffed. "Yes… bright colour, musty smell…knockout potion." He frowned. "Odd."

"What you getting at?" Sirius asked James, looking worriedly at Katrina.

"Someone put the knockout stuff in the firework," James muttered

"Hospital wing," Professor Alderly commanded, looking rather shaken by these unorthodox happenings in his classroom. James scooped up Lily wordlessly and walked out, beckoning Remus after him. Remus, the slightest of the group, eyed Katrina's tall frame and then looked pleadingly at Sirius who followed James' example without the least hesitation, rather pleased to have the chance to carry Katrina places. Remus and Peter tagged along, glad to escape their worst class of the day.

Just as the door closed behind him Sirius saw several of the Slytherins, notably Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy (A/N; unoriginal I know but I can't be bothered to intro new baddies just yet.) smirking at him in a self-satisfied sort of way.

::So…it was them, was it? _Right_...::

(A/N; dramatic minor chord / music from Psycho take your pick.)

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Sirius and James' burdens, gestured to the two nearest beds and turned to start making an antidote.

Remus looked over her shoulder, engrossed. "How do you know what they've taken?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey, gratified that someone should take such an interest, treated him to a rare smile.

"A blue tinge around the lips," she informed him. "The antidote is very simple, but useful if you don't have a wand handy to use the enervating incantation. That doesn't work on these symptoms anyway," she called to James and Sirius, who were taking it in turns to try waking the girls with their wands.

She bustled over with the potion and poured a trickle of it down each of their throats. Not much happened; Katrina's eyelids fluttered slightly, and that seemed to be it.

Madam Pomfrey handed a phial of antidote each to Sirius and James. "Two drops every twenty seconds over the next five minutes," she ordered. "Then give them the rest to drink themselves."

She moved briskly on to the next bed; but before long, she was called back.

"Um…Madam P?" Remus said uncertainly, staring at Katrina. "I don't want to bother you…but…Kat's ear has disappeared…"

The nurse was back in an instant. "What?"

Remus pointed to where the offending appendage ought to have been; and sure enough, there was nothing but a blank space.

James, bending over Lily to administer her next dose of potion, noticed a similar blank spot on her neck. This prompted a long and thorough search of all the body parts decency would allow.

Katrina had five more spots of nothingness; Lily was slightly better off, with only three.

"The Transparency solution in their cauldron," James realised. "It spilt on them."

"And now it's working," Sirius added, stating the obvious.

Remus nodded.

It appeared that the effects of the solution spread; by the time both girls were fully awake, five minutes later, the whole of Katrina's right leg and half of Lily's neck had vanished.

Sirius smiled down at Katrina. "Hey, Moore. How d'you feel?"

"Fine. Bit groggy." Katrina sat up and looked around with interest. "Cool, we're missing Potions."

"Um…yeah…also, your leg's vanished," Sirius told her conversationally. Katrina stared at the place where it ought to have been, fascinated.

"Weird! Must have been the Transparency Solution."

Sirius sat down on the bed; Katrina let out a yelp of pain.

"What?"

"You're. Sitting. On. My. Leg," she gritted.

"Huh?"

"_Get your fat Quidditch-player's arse off my fucking leg_!"

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, standing up hastily.

"S'ok."

"My arse isn't that fat is it?"

"No, you've got a lovely arse," Katrina soothed. "And I should know…" she added mischievously. Then, "Don't!" as he made to sit down again.

"This is stupid. Where's your leg?"

Katrina guided his hand to it. He felt carefully up and down to work out where it was, and then sat down gingerly on the very edge of the bed with a grin.

"Remember last time you were in here, because Malfoy got you in the face with his beater's club and your nose was streaming blood, and all you could think about was whether you'd have a black eye for that month's ball."

Katrina nodded, smiling absently. She was finding it hard to concentrate; mainly because Sirius' hand was still moving gently up and down her thigh.

"You ready to go?" he asked, shifting his fingers higher. Katrina swallowed and nodded.

"You're a manipulative bastard," she whispered as he helped her up.

"And you love it," Sirius muttered back, grinning. "Let's go shag."

Katrina thought about it for a whole ten seconds before shrugging flirtily. "What about my leg? You can't see it."

"The stuff'll wear off in an hour or two."

"And until then?"

"Well…I'll just have to feel my way."

Katrina raised her eyebrows, smiling knowingly. Sirius tried to look innocent.

They went out arm in arm.

(A/N; First, is flirtily a word? Cos Johnny says it isn't. (That's my laptop BTW. I call it Johnny after John E, this guy I know, because it's small, annoying and never does what I tell it to. J )


	4. Drunken Revelations

**Sorry for all the delays (well...you know what i mean anyway) in posting, i'm having a really hectic week and...yeah. So tired! Anyway, here's the next lot. **

**Curse all exams!  
Rock on!**

(Disclaimer; I own nothing but my genius)

Back in the Hospital wing with James and Lily, things were not going so well. James had just asked Lily to go out with him again, and this time she had refused outright. James was baffled; no girl had ever rejected him twice in a row before, especially not after all the attention he had been paying her. (A/N; I know he hasn't really, but he's used to getting what he wants easily.)

"Wh-why?" he sputtered, dumbfounded. Lily looked amused.

"I thought you were supposed to be, you know, a ladies man. You're a bit useless at it," she told him sunnily. He was stammering too incoherently for Lily to make out what he was saying, so she carried on talking herself. "I mean, you make out that you really like me and want me to go out with you, but two days ago you didn't even know my name…" She widened her eyes innocently. "Seems a little shallow to me."

She stood up and walked out.

James banged his head increasingly hard against the wall, wondering where the hell the pretty, shy little bookworm had gone to, and who exactly had taken her place….

It was Friday night; and for the Marauders, that meant a party. They had just finished the last in a long, rowdy series of drinking games involving the last few bottles of Sirius' Firewhiskey and were beginning to head upstairs to bed.

It was three in the morning.

Sirius, who was very hardheaded and still almost sober, was trying unsuccessfully to help James and Remus up the stairs at the same time. Peter had fallen asleep on the sofa after throwing up copiously into the fireplace, and was being no help at all. Sirius, reeling precariously half way up, gave in and sat James carefully on the bottom step. "Stay here," Sirius told him, slowly and clearly.

"Don't go anywhere," he elaborated, just to make sure…

James blinked owlishly up at him, but made no effort to move.

Sirius hauled Remus up the stairs, took off his shoes, heaved him into bed and went back down to get James. He found him halfway across the common room, heading unsteadily for the girls' staircase.

"Woah!" He grabbed his friend's arm and steered him back in the right direction. "Where you off to, man?"

"Wanna gosee Lily," James slurred.

"Uhm…that's probably not the best idea right now," Sirius advised, helping him onto the first step.

"She's fucking hot," James informed him. "Gotta great body." He made vague passes in the air, indicating that Lily's body was indeed great. Sirius made agreeing noises, concentrating on stopping James from falling back down the few stairs they had managed to climb.

"I'm gonna go see her," James decided, trying to turn back around.

One short, very off-balance wrestling match and a series of ear-splitting cracks later, and Sirius was flat on his back on the floor. He drew a long, slow, calming breath and shoved James off him. "Get up, you bloody idiot."

James obeyed for once and stood, swaying apologetically, as Sirius struggled to his feet.

"Are you going to go up the stairs now?" Sirius asked him hopefully.

James shook his head stubbornly. "Lily."

Sirius groaned.

He deposited James on a sofa and sat beside him. "Right Prongsie, get it off your chest. What about Lily?"

"She turned me down," James told him drunkenly. "Twice!"

He held up three fingers for emphasis.

"So?"

"But she'sso sexxxy." James rolled the words around his mouth. "I want to fuck her," he added, and tried to stand up.

Sirius forced him back down. "No! You are going to sit here and talk, and then you're going to get your own arse up those bloody stairs so we can both get some sleep."

James frowned uncomprehendingly.

Sirius broke it down. "Sit!"

James sat.

"Talk!"

"I wantedt'go," James began, then stopped to sort his mouth out. "I wanted. To. Go. To the ball with her at first." Sirius stared at him, surprised he had managed such a complicated sentence all on his own. "But then…then she said no to Hogsmeade and I thought she was just playin hard t'get y'know, but turns out she's serious and she reallydoesn't want to go with me." He looked miserably at Sirius. "She thinks I'm shallow."

"So? Mate, she's obviously not worth it. Leave well alone, is my advice."

"But I _need_ her," James whined. "Sh'touched my arm like _this_," he tugged Sirius' sleeve, "n' it _tingled_." He shook the sleeve hard to demonstrate.

Sirius took a moment to detach friend from shirt before speaking.

"Prongs…I know she's hot and all, but…you need to get over this. Just shag her and get it over with."

"_How_?"

It was amazing, Sirius thought, how much agony could be stuffed into one little word.

"Simple," he said jubilantly, glad to have an answer. "You take someone else to the ball. You turn up with another girl; get a bit friendly, little red'll get all hot and jealous. Dance the last couple with her, take it from there. End of story." He looked across at James to gauge his reaction. James hadn't moved. "Simple," Sirius repeated.

James let out a tiny snore.

Sirius got up, disgusted. "Fine. Fall asleep then, y'bastard," he muttered. "But don't think I'm carrying you up those stairs. You can bloody well sleep here."

He just about managed to mount the stairs and shove open the door of his dorm, then fell gratefully into bed; and before long he, too, was snoring.

The next day Sirius returned from breakfast to find James still asleep on the sofa. He debated leaving him there, but they had a Quidditch practice in an hour and Sirius wanted James' advice on a new move.

He bent down.

"Jamie," he called quietly, in a high voice. "Jaaaaaaamie."

James rolled over and stuck his head under the pillow. "Five more minutes, mummy," he muttered hazily.

Sirius sniggered.

James came awake properly to find Sirius gurgling happily a few inches away from his face. He let out a yell and scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Morning, sweetie-pie," Sirius chuckled. "Would you like mummy to make you some toast?"

"Aagh." James waved him away and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten. You've got an hour until Quidditch," Sirius replied. "But you've missed breakfast. You might get something if you go to the kitchens."

"Did I do anything interesting last night?"

This was usually James' first question on a Saturday morning; normally Sirius said 'no' and let James find out for himself, but this time he repeated his advice of the night before.

When he had finished, James wrinkled his nose. "Makes sense…but it's too early to tell."

"After the hangover?"

James' hangovers always hit him about five minutes after he woke up. Sirius laughed at the look of panic and handed him a phial of hangover cure – their own brand, extra-strong. James gulped it down gratefully.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Katrina bounced joyfully past them on the way to the portrait-hole, more cheerful than either of them had ever seen her at this time in the morning. "Morning James, morning Siri. Quidditch practice in an hour."

"I _know_," James mumbled, staggering to his feet.

"It's Siri-_us_," Sirius muttered rebelliously, when Katrina was out of hearing.

"Hey Lilsy," Katrina greeted her friend.

"Quidditch practice," Lily reminded her, without looking up from her Potions essay.

"Cancelled," Katrina replied. "S'raining, in case you hadn't noticed. And this is for next month," she added, picking up the essay in disgust. "Why are you doing it now?"

"I had some spare time," Lily muttered. "Nothing else to do."

"Why don't you go and talk to James?" Katrina questioned. "I thought you fancied him…poor guy, he pays you a bit of attention and you back right off."

Lily stared at the ground. "I do fancy him," she murmured. "He asked me out."

Katrina let out a happy squeal. "Great! Go you! Where are you going, Hogsmeade?"

Lily mumbled something.

"Didn't catch that…"

"I said no," Lily confessed, rather defiantly. "Twice," she added.

Katrina's face fell. "Oh, Lils," she said softly. Lily winced at the disappointment in her friend's face.

"He was being a dick," she insisted belligerently, trying to justify herself. "All sure of himself, like he knew I was going to say yes."

Katrina gave her a hug, which Lily resisted stubbornly.

"Honey, just because a guy is confident doesn't mean he's like…like that. We've talked about this," she persisted.

Lily sniffed, glaring at her mutinously. Katrina had seen this all too many times; it even happened with girls. If anybody tried to get too close, Lily pushed them right away again; yet she clung fiercely to Katrina, refusing to put her trust in anyone else. Katrina was the only one who could see through Lily's alternation between smouldering glares and shy refusal to meet people's eyes.

"It wasn't right," Lily insisted for the hundredth time. Katrina took a slow, deep breath. She hated this dilemma; Lily needed toughening up, and James would be great for that; but from Katrina's point of view, Lily also needed someone safe; someone who wouldn't push her further than she could go. Katrina hoped she knew James well enough to be sure he wouldn't try it.

"We decided on James, remember? We said you needed something casual, where you were just as much in control as he was."

Lily wrinkled her nose, looking surprisingly like James had half-an-hour before. "How am I in control if I _have_ to go out with him?" she asked finally, mystified.

Katrina blinked.

She had never seen it that way before…maybe Lily had a point…

"I'm right, aren't I?" Lily sounded surprised. "So should I go to Hogsmeade with him or not?"

"Do you want to?"

"I will if you think I should."

Katrina shivered. Having this much influence over Lily's life scared her. "You're in control here," she reminded her friend. "You decide." Lily's face dropped. Katrina took pity on her. "But…I would recommend not. Don't go to the ball with him either, if he asks. But then, he might have decided to play it cool too…" she added, half to herself. "You can dance with him when you're at the ball, though. And in between now and then, keep flirting."

Lily smiled. She was getting to like flirting.

"Problem solved?" Katrina hazarded.

"Problem solved," Lily confirmed, returning the hug this time.****

All this fast posting when I'm at home is kind of a hassle, so I was thinking I might move to harrypotterfanfiction.com which still gets through my school's blocks. If anyone has an opinion on this let me know what you think.


	5. The Start of the Ball

(Disclaimer; I own nothing but my genius)

"What are we going to do about the Slytherins?"

It was James who posed the vital question; in the common room, late on Sunday morning.

"They're getting cocky," Remus agreed.

"We haven't pranked them in _weeks_!" Sirius added in horror. "And we still haven't got Snivelly and Malfoy back for what happened in Potions."

"Are we going to do one big prank or lots of little ones?" Remus queried.

"Both!" said Sirius immediately, practically bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

"We'll do lots of small ones, leading up to a big one." James, as leader, decided for them.

"Any ideas?"

Sirius' hand shot up.

"Padfoot?" said James wearily.

"Spike their drinks, put smudging-spells on their quills, seal their books shut, tie their shoelaces together, make their food throw itself at them, put dungbombs in their pockets, turn the Slytherin colours red and gold…" Sirius paused for breath.

"Make them all dance around the Hall at breakfast," Remus suggested quickly, before Sirius could start again.

"Put nails in their food," Peter exclaimed, getting excited.

"No real damage, Pete, remember the rule?"

"Oh yeah." Peter looked disappointed. (A/N; I'm sorry, I just can't help making him evil…)

"Good. We'd better get this sorted, then. We can pick up the stuff at Zonkos this afternoon."

"Can I come?" asked Katrina, who had been listening in on the last part of the conversation. "I have some ideas too, if that's ok with you?"

The others looked to James, who nodded vigorously. "Look forward to hearing them!" he smiled. Katrina blushed.

Sirius glowered.

"Can I come into Hogsmeade then?" Katrina repeated.

"Sure," James and Sirius said at the same time. Sirius shot James a wounded look. Katrina eyed them both up and down with raised eyebrows, wondering exactly what was going on here. James was just being friendly, and Sirius was acting like a jealous lover. He probably was jealous, she mused sadly. ::Please don't get attached:: she begged silently, eyeing that gorgeous face, that jet black hair…those _biceps_…::I'd hate to lose this.::

James waved a hand in front of her eyes; she jumped back to reality with a start, realising with some embarrassment that she had been gazing dreamily at Sirius, who was looking smug.

"So, are we going to lunch or what?" she asked briskly to cover her confusion, ignoring Remus' knowing look. "No, Lily isn't coming," she added, before James could open his mouth. She led the way; Sirius jostled James for the privilege of walking beside her. Katrina, worried by the sudden display of possessiveness, quickened her pace; Sirius let her get ahead then ran to catch up. He slung an arm casually around her shoulders.

"Sorry," he said quietly in her ear. "I know I'm acting like a prick."

Katrina made no comment.

"I dunno what happened," Sirius admitted. "James was getting a bit big-headed, and…you know…and I kind of…felt…" He trailed off.

"Eloquent today, aren't you?" Katrina commented with a smile. "Look, just don't take things too seriously. You know what we decided this would be, and the rules haven't changed."

Sirius nodded gloomily.

"Cheer up!" she exclaimed. "You don't want me on your arm all day long! I'll cramp your style."

::But I _do_ want you on my arm all day:: Sirius thought, and then pushed the revelation away in dismay. ::Shit! No! No attachment! Attachment is bad. _Bad_. Ok…just keep thinking that…bad…attachment is bad…::

It was a mantra that stayed in his head constantly over the next two weeks as the Marauders proceeded, with military proficiency, to prank the whole of Slytherin house to hell and back. All of Sirius' ideas were picked up on, and more; half the Slytherins didn't know whether they were sitting or standing; the rest checked before turning corners, slept with one eye open and moved in flocks for safety.

Lily and James became practically inseparable, spending every spare second together; although Lily continued to refuse his invitations to Hogsmeade and James disclosed to Sirius and Remus that it was only a ploy to get Lily more interested before publicly rejecting her by asking someone else to the ball.

Sirius had his doubts about this plan of James'; Lily was flirty with James, but she exhibited no desire whatsoever to go out with him. He wondered whether James had got in deeper than he realised…which was no way for him to think, because he was in exactly the same position with Katrina. He enjoyed every second they spent together and found himself missing her company when they were apart – and he knew that to ask for more than they had already would be the one sure way of losing her altogether…

For the most part, Sirius kept his feelings to himself. He unbent just enough to admit to his admiring comrades that yes, he was sleeping with Katrina Moore; no, otherwise they were only friends, and could Remus and James please for fuck's sake keep it to themselves?

Not being able to express himself made it worse in some way, and he sometimes thought that if he could have had her wholly at the start, they would have been over by now. (A/N; Sad but true…) As it was, he pined in secret and around Katrina acted as normally as he could manage – the odd suggestive comment and frequent masculine preening aside – but he lived in constant terror of her finding out his secret.

* * *

With two days left to go before the ball, Lily was still hoping James would ask her – so she could turn him down, of course, she told Katrina hastily.

Her friend smiled knowingly and carried on with her Astronomy homework – which was odd, because she and Sirius had spent half of last night in the astronomy tower working on it…

It was rather a shock to Lily, then, when James swaggered into the common room that afternoon to announce smugly that he was going with Suzie Pierson; a pretty, airheaded Hufflepuff who had more make-up than brains.

He didn't so much as glance at Lily, who was surprised to find herself going cold with jealousy.

Katrina squeezed her arm sympathetically. "Don't worry, he's just trying to get to you. You'll dance at the ball, wait and see."

Lily did see, but that didn't stop her from death-glaring Suzie all through Transfiguration. James, noticing, smiled to himself but said nothing.

* * *

Lily descended the stairs apprehensively, feeling exposed without Katrina or James attached to her side.

Katrina had tripped out of their dorm five minutes before Lily had finished showering, calling a cheerful goodbye and going off to find her date, a good-looking Ravenclaw whom she had been going out with on and off since third year.

Lily had not seen James since that morning, when he had raised her hopes by talking only to her all through breakfast and dashed them again by babbling for a good ten minutes after that about how hot his date for tonight was.

The dark green silk of her dress clung to her legs; she smoothed her hands down it nervously, automatically looking for the Marauders as soon as she got into the common room.

(A/N; Well, one in particular…)

She spotted Sirius and Remus almost immediately, arms around their respective dates, laughing at something Sirius had said. Remus looked over at her - still laughing - and rolled his eyes, running an exasperated hand through his spiky hair.

Lily smiled vaguely at him, then her heart did a flip; James was sitting on the sofa behind Remus, meeting her green eyes steadily with his hazel ones.

He broke off the contact abruptly, grinned cheekily at her and jumped up to greet Suzie who had materialised beside him. Lily made her way to the Hall alone, bewildered, listening to the Marauders' laughter echoing off the walls from a few metres ahead of her.

* * *

After dinner, when Lily finally found Katrina again, she sat down beside her and proceeded to tell her heatedly exactly how she felt about being left to go down to the ball all by herself. And why the hell had Kat left her to sit through all of supper with some random couple that she didn't know on one side and a disdainful Slytherin fifth year on the other? And James wasn't even looking at her, let alone asking her to dance…

Katrina sat through it patiently. When Lily paused for breath she jumped in, "You done yet?"

Lily let out the breath in a long sigh. "I guess so, yeah."

"Jealous of Suzie?"

"No."

"Truth?"

"Green with it," Lily admitted.

Katrina put her head on one side; thinking. "Dance with someone else," she advised finally. "Enjoy yourself. James fancies you, I know; Sirius told me."

"Dance with who?" Lily inquired facetiously, ignoring the other revelation.

"God, you exasperate me! How am I supposed to know? Just ask someone. Oi, Derek!" she called suddenly. A blonde Hufflepuff looked around and lounged over.

"Kat!" he drawled, grinning. "Looking good."

"Dance with my friend," Katrina commanded. Derek looked Lily up and down.

Lily felt like something on sale.

"It'll be my pleasure," he smiled finally. Katrina winked at Lily and sloped off, satisfied.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Lily was surprised to find she was enjoying herself; Derek was a good dancer, as well as a passable conversationalist, although she couldn't help feeling that he was no match for James.

Just as she was thinking this (A/N; Here we go…shamelessly predictable as per usual. You know you love it XD), a warm hand landed on her shoulder. "Lily."

She was pulled firmly from Derek's grasp – she noticed that he looked only mildly put out – and a second later she was facing a grinning James Potter, her arms having somehow found their way around his neck.

"That," she informed him tartly, "wasn't very nice."

James' grin widened. "You seem so upset about it…"

"Gutted," Lily confirmed happily, resting her head just below his shoulder

(A/N; lessee…he's 6'1", she's 5'4"…I haven't worked the proportions out so you'll just have to assume that the way they're dancing is anatomically possible ok? #shifty grin#)


	6. The End of the Ball

(Disclaimer; I own nothing but my Genius)

Katrina's date had abandoned her for Molly Parker in fifth year; she was sitting near the dance floor, feeling forsaken. She noticed Lily slow-dancing with James and talking animatedly at the same time, and smiled. ::Well, that turned out just peachy:: she mused contentedly. ::And here's lil' 'ol me stuck here all alone..:: She decided to do something about it, and went to find Sirius.

She finally rooted him out in a dark corner, entwined with a tiny blonde who she could only assume was his Ravenclaw date. Katrina pulled him to his feet, ignoring the girl, and linked arms with him.

"Like to dance?"

It was a rhetorical question. They were already halfway towards the dance floor.

"My pleasure…but in public…?" Sirius was cautious, if enthusiastic; so far, they hadn't given any indication of their 'little agreement' to anyone other than their closest friends. "Are you sure?" he asked guardedly, hoping she was.

"Firstly, I've already danced with everyone else apart from James, Remus and Pete. Secondly, I want to dance with _you_." She put her arms up around his neck and began to play with the hairs at the nape of it. "Is that a problem?" she asked in her flirtiest voice.

Sirius, to his credit, managed to keep his cool with the girl of his dreams pressing herself up against his chest. "No problem," he said casually, drawing her closer.

"Good," Katrina murmured, her lips brushing his cheek.

Sirius planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, then pulled slyly away as soon as she tried to move in closer. Katrina tried again; Sirius dodged her lips skilfully so that the kiss landed on his cheek.

"Tonight," he informed her teasingly, "is take-it-slow night."

Katrina groaned dramatically. "Merlin, no!"

"But yes!" Sirius cooed gleefully. "You want a kiss?"

"No, I think you're the ugliest person I've ever met and I can't bear to have your lips near mine," Katrina informed him, half exasperated, half-laughing. "Of course I bloody want a kiss!"

"Then earn it," he said simply.

It was all part of his grand plan for the night – make her work to get his attention, for a change. It had occurred to him over the last few days that mooning over Katrina and attending vigilantly to her every whim was hardly going to endear him to her; in fact, that way she would probably lose interest faster. How many times had he had girls pining over him, as he did over her, and ignored them simply because they lacked the thrill of the chase?

::Speaking of the chase…:: He smiled with quiet pleasure as Katrina nestled her face into his neck, planting kisses here and there.

"Come on Siri…" she complained, and for once he didn't mind the nickname. "You're being boring," she murmured, nibbling on his earlobe. (A/N; Yes, right there on the dance floor.)

"Can't say the same for you…"

Katrina, laughing quietly, looked up adoringly into his face…only to see the same expression reflected back on her, ten times over and more.

Sirius was falling into her eyes…

"I love you," he muttered indistinctly.

::Oh, shit:: Her look had changed from admiration to disbelief. ::No!:: Sirius thought frantically. ::Not now…please not now…::

Katrina made a tiny, shocked noise in the back of her throat, then let go of him abruptly and hurried out of the Hall, one hand pressed tightly over her mouth.

"Kat…hey, _Kat_!" Sirius shouted, striding after her. She broke into a run; Sirius followed at a distance, determined to get his word in.

* * *

Katrina turned in at a door that he recognised as the Room of Requirement; the Marauders had found it in second year, realised what it was in third and at the moment used it for privacy with girls, and for discussing any matters too…delicate for their dormitory's ears.

Sirius opened the door that Katrina had just slammed shut to find her sitting straight-backed on a pile of cushions, shaking uncontrollably.

He closed the door.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, bending down and brushing her hair back from her face. Katrina sniffed.

Sirius took her in his arms, full of guilt. "Oh, babe…don't cry…I'm sorry…we can break it off," he promised. "Whatever you want-"

He stopped.

She was shaking her head.

Hope rose in waves inside his chest; he fought it down with an effort. He had to get this straight…

"No?" he asked carefully.

"No," Katrina confirmed quietly.

"What, then? You want to just pretend it never happened, go on like before?"

"No…I…" She took a deep breath, and tried to explain. "When you…said _that_, at first I thought it was too much, you know? I thought we'd have to stop."

Sirius nodded. He knew.

"And then," Katrina carried on. This was the hard part. "And then…I was sorry. I didn't want it to stop." She met his eyes hesitantly. "And that must mean…that I…I got attached too. Without meaning to."

"So…?" Sirius prompted. He wanted to hear her say it.

"I like you too," she rushed, to get it over with.

Sirius smiled. It wasn't love, but it was as close as Katrina could get. "Do you want to go out with me then?"

"Yes."

Sirius let out a whoop of delight and crushed her to him. Katrina, elated at having got it off her chest, snuggled closer. "We've been together for ages," she realised aloud.

"How do you mean?" Sirius was intrigued.

"Well think about it, have you kissed anyone else? Slept with anyone else?"

He smiled mischievously. "There _was_ my little Ravenclaw…kidding, kidding," he added hastily because Katrina was preparing to attack him with the nearest cushion. "I didn't sleep with her. She kissed me, and only just now. I needed rescuing…"

"Did I do the job?"

"You did great. My little knight in shining armour," he teased.

Katrina ignored the perfect opening for a put-down; her head on one side, she was contemplating more important things.

"What about that kiss? Have I earned it…?"

"I think so, just about..." He set about giving her her reward with his usual enthusiasm for all things female.

"Excellent." Katrina smiled against his mouth.

Things were definitely looking up.

(dramatic minor chord. Yes, another. You know you love them.)

* * *

"James?" asked Remus, trying and failing to get his friend's attention.

James lifted his head dreamily from where it rested on top of Lily's own.

"Hmm?" he greeted Remus vaguely.

"Don't forget that prank," Remus reminded him urgently. "The Snape one. In an hour."

"Sure," said James without really paying attention.

After a while, he noticed that Remus had gone…but that didn't matter; he was falling. He was revelling in Lily's warmth; her voice, laughing in his ear; her hands, gripping his waist with shy determination.

He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, and felt her grow still beside him. Her arms, firm around his waist, tightened – almost possessive. She turned up her head uncertainly to meet his eyes with typical Lilyish hesitation.

James, filled to the brim with a sudden surge of affection, dragged her close and kissed her, hard, by way of venting his feelings. He was pleased to find her kissing him back - if a little tentatively. When they broke apart both were gasping for air, and James with surprise; Lily was better than he had expected.

She checked her watch, reminding James of Remus' message; they only had an hour, an hour and a quarter if he pressed it (Sirius was always late, and generally turned up with a girl or two in tow).

It wasn't a pleasant reminder; it would take James at least another hour to get Lily into bed, which left no time for fun, and he'd been aiming to have her tonight. (A/N; God the arrogance!)

There'd be no time after, either; it was Marauder tradition that there were no girls allowed after a prank – it was strictly male time, reserved for boasting about their exploits and planning new ones.

"We've only got an hour," said Lily softly, very dejected.

James smiled at her disappointment. ::Nice to feel wanted…::

He gave her another kiss to make up for it and tried to settle into the idea of No Sex With Lily Yet.

It was difficult. Very, very difficult.

* * *

Katrina shifted lazily onto her side to face Sirius, who gave her an equally languorous kiss then glanced at his watch.

"Oops," he muttered guiltily, getting up and reaching for his robes. "Got to go, babe. Prank on the Slytherins."

Katrina's face, which had fallen, filled up again with mischief. Sirius eyed her thoughtfully.

"Like to come?" he offered slyly.

Katrina laughed. "You know me too well!" she exclaimed, pulling her dress robes down over her head and checking her hair in the mirror, which made Sirius laugh.

"Right, where are we going?" she asked, when she was satisfied.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her softly, then took her hand and led her out. Katrina followed him, flushed and smothering a smile, whilst in front of her Sirius smirked.


	7. The Prank

(Disclaimer; I own nothing but my Genius.)

When Sirius and Katrina reached the meeting place, just in front of the portrait hole, they found only Remus and Peter there.

"Where's James?" squeaked Peter, who always got jumpy before a prank.

"No idea," Remus admitted. "I reminded him about the prank, but…well, y'know, he was with Lily."

Sirius let out a groan of despair.

"Oh Merlin, no!"

"Don't panic, I'm here," said James, laughing and emerging from the shadows with Lily hanging onto his arm.

Sirius gave him a look. "Then let's go." He eyed Lily. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," she replied simply, giving him the benefit of her green-eyed glare. Sirius, never having had the pleasure before, cringed and subsided with a subdued, "Ok…"

* * *

They were rather held up on the way to the Slytherin common room by Sirius-and-Katrina and James-and-Lily, who stopped at various points along the way to insert themselves into dark corners. It took Remus and Peter considerable time and effort to extract them and, by the time they had reached their goal, time was running short.

Sirius having charmed the dour portrait of a nun into letting them into the Slytherin tower, they sneaked up into Snape's dorm to begin their task.

James, slipping easily into his role as leader, began to organise the rest of them as, magically, they moved all the furniture from the room up some stairs, out of a trapdoor, and onto the roof. Lily remained glued to James' side, laughing every so often as he explained the next stage to her.

When the room was completely empty, Remus turned to Peter.

"Do you have the paintballs?" he asked.

There was a tense silence.

"Yes." Peter was proud of himself; he'd done something right for once.

Lily felt James relax slightly beside her. Sirius, ever unrestrained, let out a whoop of delight and slapped Peter on the back. "I am so fucking proud of you mate!" he yelled.

Peter glowed. (A/N; Just wanted to emphasise that they are NICE to him sometimes…oh, y'all like my prank idea? I'm kinda proud of it myself!)

When the paintballs had been duly produced and shared out, Remus was voted the best shot and allowed the honour of first throw.

He licked his lips, closed one eye and took careful aim.

Splat.

The side of Malfoy's bed exploded into lurid blue; the rest of them applauded wildly.

* * *

__

Sirius started the fight.

Well, how could he not? The back of James' head was such a tempting target…

Splat.

Paintballs flew thick and fast; soon not only the furniture, but every Marauder there – and both girls – were covered in layers of brightly-coloured paint.

* * *

Sirius snared Katrina around the waist as she pelted past, Remus in hot pursuit. Remus' carefully-aimed paintball flew harmlessly past to explode on Snape's dresser, and Katrina let out a squeak of surprise as she landed beside Sirius on Malfoy's bed.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. Stinks of Slytherin."

Sirius grinned. "Well at least it's not Snape's," he pointed out. "Besides…" He buried his face in her neck. "You smell good enough to cancel it out."

Katrina smiled quietly, secretly melting.

Suddenly her eyes gleamed. "Sirius?"

"Oh Merlin. What is it?"

"I have an idea…but it all depends…" She subsided thoughtfully.

"On what?" Sirius pressed, intrigued.

"How far you'll go. And how far Lils'll go, and James, to freak out the Slyths. Will Snivelly and Malfoy be back soon?"

Sirius nodded. "Prongs and I were just planning on hexing them…but you have a better plan?" he queried.

"Yes." Katrina stuck to her point. "How far will you go?"

"To piss off those two? As far as it takes!"

Katrina smiled, and gave him an excited kiss. "Excellent."

She began to whisper in his ear. Sirius' grin widened. Then his eyebrows shot up.

"I _like_ it," he commented, when she was done. "Daring, fun…and it'll get Snivelly right where it hurts."

Katrina went to ask James and Lily what they thought.

After much skirting round the topic, she finally came out with it; Lily fought not to smile and turned questioningly to James, who was beaming his enthusiasm. They eyed each other for a moment, then spoke simultaneously.

"We're in."

The six sprang into action; Remus and Peter were dispatched as lookouts, and the other four retired to the two large beds which they had 'rescued' from the Slytherin dorm to make their paintballing range. The sheets and blankets were covered with paint; but then, so were the Marauders.

* * *

Sirius, grinning, unbuttoned Katrina's shirt halfway and took off his own. She slid paint-covered hands over his chest; he ran his own through her hair, leaving blue streaks behind. Katrina, laughing, flopped back onto the bed and held out her arms. Sirius lay down, supporting himself over her on one elbow. For a moment, they just stared into each other's faces; then Sirius kissed her, very lightly, on the lips. Katrina responded eagerly, letting her hands rove. (A/N; Ok, I think we've established that they're enjoying themselves…now over to James and Lily…)

* * *

Lily fumbled for her lipstick and smudged it on so it looked like it had been kissed off. The she planted a lipstick-y kiss on James' cheek, and smeared more of it on the corners of his mouth. James chuckled. "Nice touch," he commented, licking his lips experimentally and grimacing at the taste.

Lily smiled timidly.

"Sure you want to do this?"

Her smile grew bolder. "To freak out the Greaseballs? Hell, yeah!"

James swallowed. He'd never dreamed it would feel this good to have her actually _want_ him.

Swamped by yet another flood of emotion, he pulled her down onto the bed, took her chin in both hands and kissed her harshly. Lily shivered against him.

They both glanced over at Katrina and Sirius, who had…progressed somewhat; Katrina was straddling Sirius, her hair masking his face, and Sirius' hands were sliding up her thighs.

"Want to try and beat them?" James asked.

Lily, looking wicked, nodded.

James smoothed the silk of her dress down her leg, and then slid his hand up the other side; Lily nuzzled into his neck, nipping it lightly…then there was the sound of shouting from downstairs, Remus' cry of warning, and next second the four were face with a furious Snape and a white-faced Malfoy.

"How the fuck did they get all our stuff up here?" Malfoy demanded. His gaze drifted over the two beds. He did a double take. He stopped…and stared.

Snape appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Wh-wha-?" he stammered, backing off.

James kissed Lily again, slowly and deliberately. She arched against him with a little moan of approval.

Sirius, meanwhile, was eyeing the two up and down, his lip curled. "Fuck off, perverts," he demanded, looking incensed and superior at the same time.

"Yeah," Katrina joined in, shaking her hair back from her face and laughing. "Didn't know you were into voyeurism, Malfoy," she added dryly.

James let out a bellow of laughter.

Sirius licked his lips pointedly. "We can carry on, if you like…" he put in suggestively. Lily nodded her agreement and tangled her hands in James' messed-up hair.

Snape seemed to unfreeze. "Get the hell out of my bed!" he screamed, his voice high with fury. Lily giggled.

Sirius turned calmly to Katrina. "Well babe, you've had your fun. _Now_ can we hex them?" he asked hopefully.

Katrina shrugged. "Whatever Turns You On," she quoted airily.

Sirius, never having heard the Virgin advert, gave her an odd look but then caught James' eye. "On your left," he commented, a second before James was hit by the bundle of infuriated black robes that was Snape.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." Lily had produced a wand from somewhere, and had it pointed at Snape. James shoved his enemy's now-prone body off him.

Malfoy turned to flee, but Sirius did something with his wand that tripped him as he ran. He landed with a satisfying thud. "_Petrificus Totalus_," said Katrina, for good measure. The others joined in.

"_Furnunculus._" Snape sprouted boils.

"_Elongior._" Malfoy's hair turned green and grew a few inches.

"_Nonullius Vestimenta._" Both the Slytherins found themselves naked except for their boxers; two sets of robes landed in James' outstretched arms. Grinning insolently, he held then up, shook them tantalisingly, and tossed them over the balcony.

"Catch them if you can," he mocked; then, grabbing Lily's hand, he led her off the rooftop and back down the stairs. Sirius seized his shirt - and Katrina - and did the same.

Behind them they left two livid, helpless, near-naked Slytherins, unable to move on a rooftop crowded with the contents of their bedroom…


	8. The Short But Sweet One

**Well, this is the second-to-last chapter. I'm going back to school today too, so...i guess this is goodbye for another month or so #sobs#**

**THANK YOU so much to katesparrow, teknokat (is that how you spell it? I think i got it wrong...oh well, lol) and elvencherry07. Between you you guys put up 14 reviews! Cyberhugs and virtual cookies for you all!**

**I also see a couple people who** **have me on author alert or favourites lists and don't review. If you're not reading that is obviously fine but if you are PLEASE just leave me a little review? Just to say what you think?**

**Ok here we go;**

**The very short but sweet one…**

"That was fun!" Lily chuckled, linking arms with James and turning up her cheek for the kiss she knew was coming.

James complied, then checked his watch. "Fuck! It's two in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"Better get back," Sirius added intelligently.

Katrina pressed one hand to her forehead and seized his arm dramatically. "No! Don't leave me, my love!" she wailed.

Sirius, joining in, clutched her to him and covered her upturned face with kisses. "Dearest!" he murmured enigmatically, for want of a better line.

James left off sniggering at them to give Lily a proper kiss.

"Night sweetheart."

"Night."

She held him for one last, lingering second, then linked arms with Katrina and walked away along the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Night babe," Katrina called over her shoulder to Sirius.

"Night, darlin'. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. But not too bright and early," she cautioned.

"You got it."

* * *

As soon as they turned the corner, Katrina and Lily rounded on each other.

"What exactly is going on between you and James?"

"What happened with you and Sirius?"

They both laughed, then Lily said, "You first."

"Um, he really…likes me. He asked me out." Katrina let that secret little smile drift across her face again. "And I honestly think we might have a chance," she revealed gleefully.

Lily smiled, pleased. It had been ages since she had seen Kat this worked up about a guy. Sirius and Kat really were good for one another, she mused. They were both so used to others competing for their affections…

"What about you and James?" asked Katrina.

Lily flushed. "Oh…we danced," she said evasively.

"And?"

"And…kissed."

"And??? I saw you when we did the prank. You guys looked…friendly," she teased. "Has he asked you out again?"

Lily shook her head; Katrina made a sympathetic face.

They walked in silence until they reached the portrait hole, bickered about the password, remembered that it was "_Mugwump_", entered and flopped into their usual facing armchairs, either side of the fire. For a few minutes a comfortable silence reigned.

"So you're Sirius' girlfriend, then. Thought you said you weren't going to go there," Lily commented drowsily, lulled by the comforting heat of the fire.

"Hmmm…" Katrina agreed. Her eyelids fluttered.

She blinked. Sirius and James had just appeared, as if from nowhere, behind Lily's armchair.

She wondered if she was dreaming. But no; James was shushing her imploringly. Sirius put a finger to his lips, and winked.

An idea popped into Katrina's mind.

"Lilsy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"You had a good time tonight, then?"

"Brilliant," Lily agreed, without opening her eyes. "He's so sweet, and…and…sweet," she added, sleepily and incomprehensibly. Katrina met James' eye, grinning, and returned Sirius' wink.

"So…if he asked you out again, would you say yes?"

Lily nodded her head, half-asleep. Katrina, realising James couldn't see Lily, nodded at him and beckoned. He came around the edge of the armchair to pick Lily up gently. Her head flopped over his arm. He seated himself in the armchair in her stead and put her down on his knee, leaning her head against his chest. Totally asleep now, she snuggled closer and nestled into his neck.

"Lil," he murmured in her ear. She stirred.

"Mmmmmmm…?"

"Go out with me?"

"Mmmm." She nodded yes into his hair, and then went still again. James put his arms around her, listening to her deep, even breathing.

He looked up at Katrina, who was treating Sirius to yet another goodnight kiss.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Why didn't you ask her before, scared she'd refuse?"

James' ears went pink as he nodded.


	9. Epilogue

The Epilogue

#Notes passed in History of Magic#

So Prongsie, how's the redhead?

Don't call her that Padfoot.

Well she is. And she doesn't mind, I asked her.

What? You went behind my back with my girlfriend???

No. I talked to her. There is a difference, man, you should learn it.

Yeah! – Lily x

PADFOOT! Why are you sitting next to Lily???

Why are _you_ sitting next to Katrina?

Because…because…

Because? –Lily x  
Hey, don't interrogate me, she sat next to me –Sirius x  
I'm the one that's supposed to say x. You don't get an x Padfoot. –Lily x  
What, I'm not even worth an x now? –Sirius

Aww baby, don't worry, you can have all my Xs if you like –Kat xxx

HAH! Beat that Prongs! –Padfoot

Since when was Katrina in the note? And remember, I got the redhead. –Prongs

Dammit. –Padfoot  
Since now. -Kat

* * *

Sirius,  
I promise I'll make it up to you, for sitting next to James I mean, after class. Ok? Xxx Kat

Kat,  
Hmm…since you owe me one then… Sirius x

See you after class. xxx K

You know, you probably shouldn't pass your private notes through me –Lily

Or me –James

Or me –Remus

Ps don't worry, we didn't pass it to Pete.

* * *

Lils,  
See you in the Astronomy Tower tonight.  
-J

I'll be there!  
-L

Can I come?  
-Sirius

Get the hell out of our note!  
-L n' J

Fine then. But I'll be back!  
-S

* * *

"End of class!" Professor Binns called.

They all stood up, grabbed bags and/or partners, and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Finito...


End file.
